


BRINGING SUNSHINE BACK TO PITTSBURGH

by TieKin515



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: He really shouldn't, Jennifer comes back from a trip, M/M, get happy tea, justin been hiding something, justin is protecting connor, post breakup, something is wrong with Justin, there was a accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: what if RAGE was never canned, and Justin ended up living in Hollywood working for the movies. He and Brian break up, and Justin and Connor end up together. Three years later everything is not sunny in California.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> After years being away from LiveJournal checked out my blog and found my stories in their. So decided to bring them to the sites that I till use.
> 
> This was my very first series of my favorite show Queer As Folk

"If you ring that fucking bell one more time like you're in a boxing match, I'll give you one!" Debbie yelled out to the short-order cook. She was having a bad day; it seemed everyone was a queen.

Debbie grabbed her orders and took them to the customers. When she walked behind the counter, she saw Jennifer come in. Debbie was happy to see her friend, but she became worried when she saw the look on Jennifer's face. She looked just like she did the first time she came to the Liberty Diner, worried and scared, and she knew the one thing that was causing it.

Debbie walked over to Betty. "Betty could you..."

"Take over your tables for a while, no problem," Betty said.

"Thanks, honey," Debbie said, patting Betty on the shoulder.

Debbie went to Kiki. "Honey would you mind..."

"Two cups of getting happy tea, on the way," Kiki said.

"Thanks," Debbie said.

Debbie walked over to Jennifer and hugged her. "Welcome back," she said.

Jennifer hugged her back "Thank you, Debbie. I came by to let you know I'd returned from California. I see you're busy, I"ll come back later,"

"Hold up, we're okay. Come have a seat." Debbie walked her over to a booth and sat down across from her. Kiki brought over the tea.

Jennifer let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She looked down at the tea, "I'm that obvious huh?"

"The moment you walked into the diner honey. What's wrong with Sunshine?"

"I don't know what's going on with Justin. He's not himself. He won't talk to me; he says he and Connor are happy, but I sense something wrong in their relationship."

"Do you think Connor is cheating on Justin?"

"No, there are no signs of that, but Justin doesn't seem right and Connor is not acting himself. It has something to do with an accident." Jennifer said.

"Accident! What kind of accident?"

"Debbie, calm down. I don't know. I went to their place early one day, they didn't hear me knock so I let myself in. Justin and Connor were in the kitchen talking. Connor was asking Justin if he was going to tell me about the accident and Justin said he wasn't; that what happened was between them."

"What the fuck is going on in Hollywood?" Debbie asked

"I have no idea, but I need to find out what's wrong with my son. I hate to go behind his back, but I'm thinking of hiring a private investigator."

"Let me do it," said a voice.

They looked up and saw Brian standing near their table. He went and sat by Debbie.

"Brian you don't have to. After what happened with you and....."

"This doesn't have to do with my past with Justin, Jennifer. I don't mind helping you. One of my old tricks is a private investigator, I"ll give him a call and find out what's going on." Brian said.

"Thank you, Brian, it would put me more at ease," Jennifer said.

"You're welcome." Brian smiled. "I need to get going, I've got an important meeting to go to." Brian stood up.

"But you just got here. Let me get you some coffee and lemon bars to go, and I won't take no for an answer. Knowing you, and I do, all you've had are those protein shakes of yours." Debbie headed to the counter.

"I need to pick Molly up from school" Jennifer stood up and hugged Brian. "Thank you." She walked out of the diner.

As Brian waited for Debbie to bring him his food, he thought about the conversation he had overheard between Debbie and Jennifer. He wondered what the hell was going on in Hollywood and what happened to Justin. Even though he was acting like he didn't care, he was worried about Justin.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out disturbing information about Justin and shares them with Jennifer. Then desires how to fix it.

Brian was sitting in his car outside Jennifer's house while trying to calm himself down. He needed to be tranquil for what he had to tell Jennifer about Justin. He was mad, no furious was more like it, of what he found out. He'd made a mess of the loft. In a fit of anger, he trashed it. He would need to do something about the damages, before the cleaning lady arrived the next day. Dealing with broken lamps and objects was not part of her job description.

Earlier that night the private investigator had come to Brian's with information about Justin and Connor. Brian had decided not to show the file to Jennifer. He would never want her to see the photos that were in there. Brian wished he had never seen them either.

Brian finally opened the door to his car and headed to Jennifer's front door. After two rings Molly answered the door.

"Hi, Brian," Molly said.

"Hey short stuff, is your mom home?"

"Yeah. Mom, Brian's here!" Molly yelled

Brian entered the house. "So how's high school?"

Molly closed the door. "It sucks."

Jennifer came into the hallway and saw the look in Brian's eyes. Knowing that what he came to say wasn't good. "Molly, why don't you go upstairs and watch TV?"

"You said I was grounded.' Molly said.

"You can be grounded tomorrow," Jennifer said.

"Cool, bye Brian." Molly hugged him and ran upstairs.

"Let's go into the living room," Jennifer said. Brian followed her and sat in a chair. Jennifer sat on the couch.

"So what did Molly do to get grounded?" Brian asked.

'She told her English teacher to fuck off."

Brian laughed. "Like a brother, like a sister."

Jennifer grinned. "It's a little different. As I remember, Justin did it because his teacher was homophobic. Molly did it because she thought her teacher was a jerk."

'I did the same thing when I was her age." Brian said.

"What 's going on in Hollywood? What is wrong with my son?" Jennifer asked.

"You were right, everything is not fucking sunny in California. It's all that bastard's Connor's doing," Brian said. 'Sorry for my words.'

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now, go on.' Jennifer said. 

"Connor has a drinking problem. He's been causing problems in bars and clubs, even on set. Rumor has it Brett Keller doesn't want to work with Connor anymore. He is getting out of control.

'I knew Justin wasn't happy; no wonder he's trying to pretend everything is ok," A thought came to Jennifer.   
"What they didn't want me to know. Connor probably got in a car accident right?

"He got in one alright. Involving Justin," Brian said.

'Oh my god," Jennifer said.

Brian could see that Jennifer was starting to tear up. He went and sat by her on the couch and took her hands in his. "A few months ago they were at a bar. Connor had his usual one-to-many and was driving home. He was speeding and almost hit another car. Swerving to miss it, he causes the car to flip a few times."

'My baby!" Jennifer yelled out scared of what happened to her son

Brian took a big breath. "He hit his head and was unconscious for a few days. His arm was also broken"

Jennifer started crying. "Oh my god, oh my god. My poor baby. Why the hell didn't someone tell me?! Connor is a star, how in the world did this stay out of the news?"

Brain held Jennifer. "Very few people know about the accident. Connor was able to bribe or convince people to keep quiet." 

"You said Justin hit his head?" Jennifer asked, fearing additional brain damage than when he was bashed in the head with a bat years ago.

"His head is fine, no damage this time," Brian whispered in her ear.

Jennifer looked up at Brian and wiped away her tears. "Brian I need a favor."

"I'm booked on a flight out to Hollywood in a few hours," Brian said.

Jennifer smiled for a second and hugged Brian again. "Thank you, Brian. I know you might not be able to get Justin to come back home, but please try to get him away from Connor."

Brian looked at Jennifer. "I promise to try but I will have to pretend I don't know anything. I don't want Justin spooked. Hopefully, he will talk to me. If not, I'll deal with Connor." Brian's voice had a hint of venom as he said Connor's name.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In California everything is not Sunny for Justin and Connor

"Connor, Connor," Justin said, shaking Connor who was sleeping in bed.

Connor slapped Justin's hand and turned over. "Leave me alone. I've got two hours before the shoot."

Justin ripped the covers off Connor, who bolted up. "What the fuck."

"You don't have a shoot, but you do have a meeting with Brett at Dennison's cafe in an hour," Justin said.

"That's not till one," Connor yawned.

"It's noon Connor. You need to hurry, Brett hates to be kept waiting. There's coffee in the bathroom." Justin said walking out of the room.

Justin went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, just staring at his coffee.

The night before he got a call from Club 6 needing him to pick up Connor, who had passed out. Justin had been up most of the night, worried and mad.

"Hey Justin, have you seen my mouthwash?" asked Connor, walking into the kitchen.

"I was accidentally grabbed it and it slipped out of my hands, spilling everywhere on the floor. I'll get you another mouthwash later today." Justin said.

Connor was quiet for a second. "Okay," Connor started to leave the kitchen.

"I thought we agreed, you were not going to go to the clubs or bars for a while," Justin said.

Connor turned around and walked over to Justin. "I know baby, but Dylan landed the role of Ronald Foster in a new detective movie series. We went out and celebrated. I just had a few drinks,"

"A few! Do you remember how you got home last night?" Justin asked

Connor was silent for a second. "I drove?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"No, I picked you up, after I got a call at two in the morning. Brandon just brought your car."

"Oh, ok. I hope you got some sleep. I know you need to get those storyboards in for Rainbow of Gold 3 today." Connor said.

"They were due two days ago. I already turned them in on time." Justin said.

"That's cool. Well, I better head over to Dennison's." Connor tried to kiss Justin on the lips, but Justin turned his head. Connor kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought we'd finally try to attend a meeting tonight," Justin yelled out.

"I can't tonight. it's Tommy Lords' birthday, it's going to be a blast." Connor yelled back

Justin closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He opened the cabinet under the sink and removed a plastic bag to take out to the trash. In the bag were bottles of vodka and gin that he had found in the linen closet, pantry, laundry room, and garage. He had emptied them all, including Connor's mouth wash that had the vodka in it.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough morning, Justin goes out to lunch and runs into someone he never expected

Later that day, Justin was at a table outside of his favorite deli, drawing of a mother and her baby at a bench across the street. Every time he drew a picture of a mother and her child, it reminded him of the first one he did of Lindsay and Gus.

All of a sudden Justin stopped drawing. His gimp hand was acting up. He stretched his hand out and tried to relax through the pain.

"Justin, you ok? asked Jenna the waitress at the deli.

"I'm fine, thank you, Jenna."

"More tea?"

"Please," Justin looked back at the bench, and the mother and child were gone." Shit!"

"It looks like you lost your subjects," Jenna noticed.

"It's ok. I was almost done anyway. I have a good memory of what they look like."

"That's good. Let me know if you need anything else." Jenna walked back into the deli.

Ever since he broke his arm in the car accident, Justin was having more troubles with his injured hand, just like when he'd been bashed. He was usually ahead of schedule on his storyboards, but now he was lucky if he could make his deadlines. Justin went back to finishing up his drawing.

"Do you think this deli makes a good turkey on rye?" said a familiar voice.

Justin looked up and saw Brian sitting across from him.

"My god Brian, what are you doing here?" Justin asked, surprised to see his ex.

"Well, I'm hungry and this is a deli, right?" Brian remarked

"I mean in Hollywood,"

I just finished a meeting with a new client awhile ago. I asked for a good place to eat and they recommended this place," Brian said.

"I thought of all the restaurants in Hollywood, they would suggest something fancier," Justin said.

"Me too, but this will do. It's no Liberty Diner though," Brian looked around the area.

"Nothing here is like the Liberty Diner. How is Debbie doing?"

"She's doing better now," Brian said.

"Still thinks she's superwoman," Justin smiled

"After her heart attack, you'd think she would take it easy. We all make sure she only works the hours the doctor told her she should," Brian said.

"Knowing her, she is fighting that all the way," Justin said.

"You have no idea. She has pulled some stunts, so now we're taking turns picking her up from her shifts, and if we can't, Carl sends someone from the precinct," said Brian

Jenna came over to the table.

"Jenna this is my..." Justin didn't know how to introduce Brian.

"Brian Kinney, a friend from Pittsburgh," Brian told Jenna, holding out his hand.

Jenna shook Brian's hand. "So you're the famous Brian that Justin is always talking about."

Brian looked at Justin and raised an eyebrow.

Justin blushed and looked down at his drawing.

"I'll have a turkey on rye, hold the mayo," Brian said.

"Coming right up," Jenna said as she walked away.

For a moment Brian and Justin were quiet.

"So, is there somewhere to get a good blow job?" Brian asked.

Justin grinned. "I heard that Holiday's is a hot place."

"You've never gone?"

"I used to go to a few clubs when I first got here, but lately I have been busy with work,"

"You busy tonight?"

"No, I'm not," replied Justin.

"No storyboards to do?"

"I just finished my last one for this movie. I'm taking a break for a while,"

"Will Cameron be joining us?"

Justin laughed. "Connor is going to a birthday party tonight."

"Why aren't you going?" Brian wondered.

Justin shrugged "I don't know Connor's friends that well,"

Jenna came by with Brian's order as Justin's phone started beeping.

"I'm sorry Brian, I have to go, I have an appointment," Justin stood up.

"I thought you said that you were done with work for now," Brian said curiously.

"I am, this is a different kind of appointment. I'll pick you up later tonight; where are you staying?"

"The DoubleTree, do nine o'clock sound good?"

"That's a good time. See you then." Then Justin left for his appointment.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting ready to go clubbing with Justin, Brian gets a call from Michael.

Brian was in his hotel room, lounging in a chair. He was dressed for his outing with Justin; a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He was thinking back to the deli with Justin. The P.I. had told him where Justin hung out. Brian had watched him for a while before approaching. He saw that Justin was having problems with his hand. He wanted to go over to him and help Justin out as he used to when they were together. He hated seeing Justin in pain.

He knew that Justin was really taking time off because of his hand, and probably because of his problems with Connor. Justin looked worn out, and not himself.

He was also surprised that Justin didn't go to clubs anymore, or hang out with Connor and his friends. With Connor's fame, they should be going to all kinds of parties together.

Brian remembered how Justin started following him around when they first met. Even though most of the time he was trying to get rid of him, he always let Justin hang out with him and the gang.

Brian had found out from Jenna that Justin's appointment was for physical therapy for his arm and hand. It seemed that in addition to the hand spasms, he was also having them in his arm from time to time.

Brian's phone went off; he checked the caller I.D and saw Michael's name. He answered the phone. "Hey, Mikey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know how it's going in Hollywood."

"It's sunny, blue skies, and movie stars everywhere. How the fuck do you think it's going, Michael?" Brian snapped.

"Hey, you don't need to get in a fucking huff with me," Michael said." I just wanted to know how things were going."

"Justin needs to get out of Hollywood and back to Pittsburgh, or anywhere else but here," What Brian didn't say is that he wanted to grab Justin and take him away from Hollywood and Connor.

"That bad?"

"Bad, it's fucking terrible. He has no time for himself, no friends. It seems Connor doesn't involve Justin in his life, and he is having more problems with his hand than last time.

"What you got planned?." Michael asked.

"I'm going out with Justin in a little bit, maybe I can get him to talk to me," Brian said.

"Out on a date?".

"How many times do I have to tell you, Brian Kinney does not date, he rims and fucks," Brian stated

"Whose idea was it to go out tonight?" Michael asked

"Mine, only because Justin looked like he needed some fun, and time away from Connor," Brian said.

"Do you think there is a chance that..." Michael was interrupted by Brian.

"Listen, Michael, are you listening?

"Yes, I'm listening.".

"There is no fucking way. It's been three years; Justin and I have gone our separate ways. It's been over, and it's still over. I'm just in Hollywood to get him to talk to me, to admit that he is not happy here, and to try and get him away from Connor."

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Justin, have to go. Bye Micky," Brian hung up his cell.

"Just a moment, Justin!" Brian yelled out. He got up, and walked over to a mirror to check himself out, then suddenly stopped. "What the heck am I doing? It's just Justin." He reminded himself.

Brian went to the door and opened it. Justin stood there wearing blue jeans and a black button-down shirt

Brian thought Justin looked hot. He started to grow hard under his pants, and he knew right then and there that he had been lying to himself. He wanted to grab Justin into the room and fuck him all night long.

"You look good," Brian said.

"You too, ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go.

"Before I cum from just looking at you," Brian thought to himself.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Brian are at Holidays having a great time until Justin is in pain, but luckily Brian knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last time I posted this a week ago, I"d put the wrong chapter, which begins in what is supposed to start in chapter 7

Justin was sitting at the bar of Holiday's, having a drink while Brian was off in the back room getting a blow job.

Justin thought about Connor, hoping that maybe tonight he'd take it easy with the drinking. He was hoping that he wouldn't get the call to pick up Connor because he was too drunk to drive home. Hopefully, they would finally be able to fuck without Connor being too drunk or passing out.

Justin was trying so hard to save their relationship, but he was starting to wonder if it was worth saving.

"I'll have a double shot of Beam," he heard Brian say.

"That was fast"

"I got bored," Brian said. "You'd think the men of Hollywood would have some talent with their mouths."

"I wouldn't know, I've only been with Connor."

"So how many times a week do you and Cameron do it?"

"Brian!"

"That bad?"

"It's none of your business, but Connor and I fuck almost every day," Justin lied.

Brian was silent for a moment. "You're right. It's none of my business." He knew that Justin was lying, he was trying to convince Brian that he and Connor had a perfect relationship.

Brian looked out at the crowd on the dance floor, and saw a young man looking at him; he had short brown hair and was wearing only black jeans.

"Round two?"

"I'm going to take this one slowly. Maybe if I dance with him first it will be better."

"Whatever ever it takes."Justin chuckled.

Justin watched Brian head over to the shirtless guy. He was remembering how it used to be. Brian fucked anyone in sight, then later he and Brian would go to Brian's loft and fuck. This night would be different though. Justin would go home to Connor, and Brian would go back to his hotel room, either alone or with some trick.

All of a sudden Justin's arm started shaking. "Shit!" he said. He checked his jeans pockets. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Justin realized that he had left his medication back at the house. Soon the pain started coming.

Justin looked around the club. He needed to find a place to sit down for a while until the pain passed. Everything looked too crowded. He glanced over at Brian, who was still dancing with the shirtless guy. He hoped that Brian would be a while with his new trick.

Justin hurried out the back way and collapsed near some trash cans. The pain was getting worse. He held his arm to his chest, closed his eyes, and took slow deep breaths. Sometimes without his meds, the pain lasted twenty minutes, other times an hour.

"Justin!" He heard Brian shout his name. Brian ran to Justin.."What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"My arm. Oh God," Justin said in pain.

"Do you have any pills for the pain?"

"Yes, but I left them at the house. Just go back inside. I'll be in there soon as this passes," Justin started breathing heavily.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me if you think I'm going back inside while you're out here hurting."

"Brian, I could be an hour like this. Just go...oh fuck!." Justin collapsed against Brian and wrapped his good arm around Brian's waist.

Brian held him. "It's ok Sunshine, breath through the pain."

Justin groaned in agony.

"Remember when I would massage your hand? Maybe that would help you," Brian suggested

"It helped me in the past."

"Let's give it a try. Come on, sit up," Brian helped Justin to sit up and lean his back against the wall. He started massaging Justin's arm.

"How is that, feeling better?" Brian asked.

"It's a little uncomfortable with my shirt on," Justin tried to unbutton his shirt, but it hurt his arm.

"Here let me, don't move." In one swift motion, Brian ripped Justin's shirt open, the buttons flying all over the place. He helped Justin get out of the sleeves. Then he continued to massage Justin's bare arm.

Justin closed his eyes and took deep breaths while Brian rubbed his arm. Brian's hands felt great on him.

"How's that?"

"Better, getting much better."

"What happened to your arm to cause this?" Brian asked, hoping Justin would finally tell him the truth about the accident.

"I've been overdoing it more than usual. So now besides my hand, it's my arm too," Justin lied, hoping that Brian would believe him.

Brian didn't, but it wasn't the right time to confront Justin about it.

"The pain is passing," Justin said, his eyes still closed

"That's good," Brian whispered.

Justin felt one of Brian's hands go to his stomach. It felt good and warm there. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian. Brian's hand traveled up Justin's stomach to his chest, then behind his neck. Brian brought his face close to Justin's.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems things are just about to get closer between Justin and Brian until a phone call cock blocks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I have the chapters back in order

Justin and Brian's lips were almost touching.

"Sunshine," Brian whispered.

Then Justin's phone went off. "It's Connor," Justin recognized the ring tone.

Brian lay back against the wall, as Justin took out his phone.

"Hey Connor," Justin said. "Oh hey Blake, why do you have Connor's phone...shit...ok...I'll be over there soon; you and Dan can go home."

"Problems with Cameron?" Brian asked.

"Connor must have eaten something that didn't agree with him. Blake says he's sick. He and his partner were nice enough to take Connor home."

Brian didn't believe a word of it. This Blake person probably told Justin that Connor was too drunk to drive so they had taken him home.

"I'm sorry to cut our evening short, Brian."

"It's ok. What are you going to do?"

"Drop you off at the hotel, then head home to take care of Connor." Justin stood up and gasped in pain, grabbing his arm.

Brian quickly started rubbing Justin's arm again. "You can't drive like this."

"It's ok, I'll be fine."

"Will you stop being so fucking stubborn, you can't drive like this. I'll take you to your place, then drive myself back to the hotel. "I'll return your car in the morning and grab a cab back to the hotel."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can, and you will. Stop acting like a drama queen,"

Brian grabbed Justin's shirt. "Do you need help walking to the car?"

"No, but I need a new shirt," Justin took the shirt from Brian; all of the buttons were gone.

"I'll buy you a new shirt."

"No, it's ok, I just happen to have a shirt in the trunk of my car."

They walked over to the car and Justin handed Brian the keys. He opened the car and popped the trunk. Justin grabbed a white tee shirt out of the trunk.

Brian came over. "Let me help you."He gently pulled Justin's arms and head through the shirt. "Whoever thought I'd help a guy get his clothes on instead of off."

Justin laughed.

Brian pulled the shirt down Justin's body with a little tug, causing Justin to move forward. He rested his good hand on Brian's chest.

They looked into each other's eyes. Brian leaned his head against Justin's. Justin could hear Brian breathing, and feel Brian's breath on his face.

"I'd better get you home, so you can take care of Cameron," Brian said. Then he walked away

Justin stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin thinks about his life back in Pittsburgh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this is a super short chapter
> 
> I guess back then when I wrote this I thought this chapter was enough.
> 
> Hope you like it

Later on that night, Justin was at home in bed - in the guest room. Justin had decided to sleep there for the night, He didn't want to deal with Connor.

Justin was sick of coping with Connor's drinking. He was tired of creating storyboards, and he was tired of Hollywood. He wished that he was back home in Pittsburgh. He missed painting, chilling with Daphne, spending time with Molly and his mother, eating at the Liberty Dinner and seeing Debbie, hanging out at Woody's and Babylon with the gang, and being with Brian.

Having Brian in Hollywood was driving Justin crazy. Part of him wanted to stay true to Connor, the other wanted Brian to take him back to Pittsburgh and fuck him for eternity.

Justin started thinking of Brian, and he was getting hard. He started jerking off, thinking about Brian's body with clothes, without clothes; the way he walked, talked and moved.

He remembered the times they'd fucked. The first time, The time in New York when Justin had run away. The night they made love When Justin remembered the bashing. It was like their first time all over again. The time in Brian's office after months of separation. The time weeks after Brian's surgery.

Justin stroked himself faster, remembering when Brian would rim him, suck him, fuck him, and the naughty and sweet things he'd say to Justin during sex.

All of a sudden Justin came, he tried his best to keep quiet, but he so wanted to scream. He was breathing hard and wishing that he could get Brain out of his mind, even though part of him didn't want to.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night

Brian was in bed naked. He'd ordered room service earlier and wound up fucking the waiter. He'd really needed to get off, and the waiter was very helpful. It wasn't the body he wanted to fuck though. The body he wanted was younger, with blond hair, blue eyes, and drove him crazy.

Brian wished that he hadn't taken Justin home. He would rather have taken him back to the Hotel, leaving Connor to take care of his own mess. He wanted to fuck Justin all night, and somehow convince him to return to Pittsburgh with him.

Brian thought back to when he asked Justin to move in with him after the Liberty Ride. Justin told him that he was going to Hollywood for three months to do the artwork for RAGE. Seven months later, after several missed visits and cancellations, both men decided to split up. Justin mentioned it first, and Brian agreed. Within two months, Justin was dating Connor.

Brian wished he'd never agreed. He should have tried to convince Justin to tough it out and make it work. Brian would have opened a Kinnetik office in Hollywood to be near Justin.

There was a knock at the door. Brian hoped that it was Justin. He put on a black silk robe and went to open the door.

It wasn't Justin, but Brett Keller. "I know the real reason why you're in Hollywood." Brett said right to the point.

"Come in."

Brett walked into the room. "I can't stay long, I'm heading to the airport - directing a movie in Malaysia."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I was at the birthday party tonight, Connor told me that you were in town for a meeting. Justin and Connor might not see it, but I do."

"And what do you see?"

"Last week Justin's mother came to visit, then this week you showed up. She told you that her son is in trouble. You probably did some investigating before you came out here"

"You're fucking damn right. Why the hell didn't you call Jennifer Taylor to let her know her son was in an accident?" Brian snapped.

"When the car crashed, before Justin lost consciousness, he made Connor promise not to call anyone in Pittsburgh. He didn't want them to know what happened,"

"How in the world did Connor become so out of control? Everything is going well for him. I've read his bio - he's had a fucking good life, including stardom. Why is he drinking so much?"

"You're right about the good life, but not the stardom,"

"What the fuck do you mean? He's famous for doing RAGE and RAGE2"

"Yes, those movies and others have helped him rise, but now he's falling. He's turning down roles because he's being cast as the gay guy. He used to get the lead in plays, now he gets smaller parts where he's barely seen. Several people, including me, believe that he's fading; soon to be forgotten. Within a year, it will be Connor James who?"

"So he's turning to drinking and partying to cope with his soon to be loss of fame."

"And bringing Justin down with him. Listen, I like Justin. He's got talent, but he needs to get the fuck away from Connor."

"I'm trying."

"If you want to take Justin back to Pittsburgh, I'm all for it."

"I can't make Justin do something he would regret, or doesn't want to do. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Today I acted like I was unaware of the situation; but tomorrow, Justin is going to know that I know."

"Good luck, I've got to go."

"Safe trip."

"Thanks," Brett said. He walked over to the door and was halfway out said. "I'm sorry I asked Justin to work on Rage. Maybe you guys would still be together if he'd never came to Hollywood."

"No apologies, no regrets. Justin is great at what he does."

He sure is," Brett agreed He closed the door behind him as he left.


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian goes to Return Justin his car and has some words with Connor

Brian drove Justin's car back to his house. He had gotten a call earlier in the morning from Justin, to leave the keys in the mailbox, he would be taking one of Connor's cars to another appointment.

Brian saw a car in the driveway and thought that Connor was home. He parked Justin's car next to Connor's, got out, and walked up to the mailbox by the front door. Brian rang the doorbell several times.

"Stop ringing the fucking bell, I'm coming," Connor yelled from the other side of the door.

The door opened and Brian saw Connor. His hair was all a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was wearing only blue sweat pants. "What?" Connor snapped.

"Morning. Sorry, did I wake you?" Brian asked.

"You did, but I was getting up anyway. Who the fuck are you?"

"Brian Kinney, Justin's...I'm here to return Justin's car."

"Come in."

Brian walked into what Justin and Connor called home; the place was a mess, clothes, and papers everywhere. He knew that it couldn't be Justin's doing. The first time Justin moved in with Brian, he was a messy teenager, but he quickly adapted to Brian's orderly ways.

"Baby, you got company," Connor yelled out, he waited a moment for a response "He's here somewhere. I'll go find him, make yourself comfortable."

Brian looked around. There was no way to be comfortable in this place.

Brian wondered if Justin might have left Connor a note. He went into the kitchen and saw one on the fridge.

Connor,  
Went to therapy.  
I'll be home later  
We need to talk.  
J

"He's not here. There's a note for you in the kitchen," Brian called out.

Connor came into the kitchen and grabbed the note, as he looked in the fridge. "Fuck," Connor slammed the door.

Connor looked at the note. "He had therapy yesterday, why is he going again?" Connor went and checked the cupboards, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He slammed the doors shut.

Brian knew what he was searching for. Either Connor drank all his liquor, or Justin threw it out.

"So, did you have a nice time last night with Justin?"

"I did, he took me to Holiday's, we had a blast until Justin's arm acted up"

"He's been having problems with his arm for a while, he overdid it at the gym."

Brian shook his head. Justin and Connor needed to get their stories straight. "He told me it was due to overworking it with his storyboards."

"Oh. Well, it was both."

Brian walked up to Connor. "That's strange. I thought it might have been because of the accident."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connor turned to walk away but Brian grabbed his arm.

"Cut the fucking bullshit. Justin was injured in the car accident that you caused a few months ago." Brian snapped.

"Listen, I..."

Brian interrupted Connor and grabbed him by both arms."Were you going to say you didn't mean it, you regret what happened, it won't happen again? I've heard all that bullshit before. You need to come up with a new dialogue."

"Let go of me," Connor tried to struggle out of Brian's grip.

Brian turned him around and pushed him against the wall; some pictures shook, others fell to the floor."Listen, Connor, are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I don't give a shit about you, or the fact that your star is falling. What I do care about is Justin. You're bringing him down with you. It ends now!" Brian yelled.

"So, what - you're going to tell Justin to leave me?".

"Justin makes his own decisions about what he wants, and who he wants to be with. If he wants to be with a soon-to-be fucking has-been loser, he can. But if I ever hear that you have gotten him injured again, you're going to answer to..."

"Let me guess - you?" Connor said sarcastically.

"Not just me, but everyone who cares about Justin - his family, his friends, and me. There are people back home in Pittsburgh who care more about him than you ever will," Brian said.

"I love Justin, he's my life."

"Well, you're sure not treating him like it. He needs someone who supports him, cares for him and will be there for him," Brian said,

"And you're the better person for the job?" Connor questioned.

All of sudden a car horn honked outside.

"That's my ride," Brian let go of Connor and put Justin's keys on the counter. As he walked away, he turned to Connor. "I mean it, James, I hear that Justin has received so much as a scratch because of you, you will be answering to me," Brian stormed out of the house. and headed to the cab. He hoped that his words would get through Connor.


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Connor have an argument about Brian and everything else going on with them

Later that afternoon, Justin came home, from his appointment. He saw his car in the driveway and walked over to the mailbox and looked inside, all was inside was the mail, but not his car keys. Justin thought maybe Connor had seen Brian put the keys in the mailbox.

Justin walked into the house and all of a sudden he had to duck when a vase came flying at him. The vase hit the wall and shattered.

"What the fuck Connor!" Justin yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Connor yelled back.  
"About what?" Justin said.

"You told me you wanted no one from Pittsburgh to know about the car accident, that you got hurt," Connor said.

"I don't, If my family or my friends, find out, they'll worry, and want me to come back home."

"Then why the fuck did you tell that Kinney guy."

"I didn't I swear Connor, I don't know how in the world Brian knows."

Well, he does and blames me for your injuries. Telling me, that if you get hurt again by me, I'll have to answer to him," Connor said.

"Connor, I'm sorry that he said that to you, but I haven't told no one about the accident," Justin said,

Connor walked up to Justin. Justin could smell the liquor on Connor's breath. "Yeah right, while you guys were at Holidays, did you tell him, while you guys were having drinks, or when you were dancing, or maybe when he was giving you a blow job," Connor said.

"Believe what you want Connor." Justin started walking off, but Connor grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, why wouldn't you fuck him. Counting you haven't been fucked in a while," Connor went to kiss Justin, but he turned his head away from the older man.

Connor let go of Justin and walked off to the kitchen. "So what, besides losing my stardom, I'm losing my looks too!" Connor yelled out.

Justin was sick and tired of always confirming to Connor he still had his looks. "No, you still have your looks."

Connor came back to the living room, with a glass with vodka in it and the bottle of it also. "I'd wish you stop throwing out the liquor, I'm wasting money always having to buy more," In a few gulps Connor finished off the glass, and then poured more in it.

"I wouldn't have to If you kept the promise you made me in the hospital when I woke up. That you would stop drinking and get help," Justin said,

"I've gotten help," Connor said.

"You went to one meeting," Justin snapped

"There pathetic losers, who can't handle themselves," Connor said.

"And you can," Justin said.

"Yes, I have my drinking under control," Connor said.

"Yeah, Mr. Big shot you have it controlled. so under controlled, you have missed auditions, your always pass out, and almost all the time I have to pick you up from the clubs," Justin said.

"Who asked you to?" Connor finished his second glass, but instead of refilling it, he put the glass down on the coffee table and started drinking from the bottle.

Justin walked over to Connor. "No one did, I do that because I worry about you and because I love you."

"If you love me so much, why won't you let me fuck you, we haven't had sex since the accident, I don't turn you on?" Connor said.

Justin decided he had enough of trying to make Connor feel good, of telling him what he wanted to hear. "You want the truth Connor, no you don't, your drunk all the time that you can't even get it up."

"So I guess you have found others to help you with your needs," Connor said.

"Why do I bother. Where are my car keys," Justin said.

"On the hook by the door," Connor took a big swig of the bottle of Vodka.

Justin grabbed his keys and opened the front door to leave.

"Going to your lover?" Connor yelled out.

"No, I'm not Connor. But If I was, he is better then you," Justin got out of the house and closed the door.

He heard glass shattered against the other side of the door. "Bastard!" Connor yelled out.

Justin decided it would be another one of those nights sleeping somewhere else.


End file.
